Switchin' Places
by insanepunk12
Summary: Inuyasha and Yusuke somehow end up switching- wait what am I saying you need to read this yourself!
1. The scary gypsy lady

Discliamer: I don't own inuyasha. get the fuck out of my fanfic if you're going to tease me  
  
about it.  
  
Inuyasha was a the the raggedy city carnival with Kagome.  
  
  
  
He didn't know what the heck she found interesting about the place it was just that  
  
she really wanted to show him how old looking it looked.  
  
  
  
They came up to a nasty looking purple curtain over a tent.  
  
Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the stinky musty room.  
  
There was an old no very old no very very very very very old looking woman dressed in dusty burgundy  
  
rags with stars on them.   
  
She wore on her face giant chunky rimmed glasses that made her   
  
eyes look 60 times bigger than they were.  
  
She looked like she was in a trance as she looked into her magical crystal ball.  
  
"Inuyasha.............and..........Kagome isn't it.............?" She said.  
  
Inuaysha was so surprised at her drony voice he started laughing.  
  
Kagome punched him hard in the ribs.  
  
"You think my voice is funny don't you?  
  
"Oh no sir I mean man i mean madam." Inuyasha said said still laughing.  
  
She shot him a death glare. But that glare melted into a smile.   
  
"How about I do a magic trick on you?" the gypsy woman asked.  
  
"Um-" Inuyasha was cut off.  
  
"yeah he'll try it!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
"Kagome!" inuyasha shot her a Why-did-you-do-that? look.  
  
"Why not Inuyasha? I've been a volunteer at magic shows! hoiw much different could  
  
it be?" Kagome replied.  
  
The gypsy lady walked slowly over to a very messy newspaper covered table and pulled out a   
  
weird looking thing. It looked sort of looked like a glowing green septer.  
  
"Hey, what's the glowy thingy for?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"Oh it's apart of my act........." The gypsy lady droned.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as the gypsy lady opened the septer top.  
  
There was a thick green dust that she took into her acient hands.  
  
inuyasha shot kagome a I'm-gonna-get-you-for-this look.  
  
Kagome just weaved her hands into an okay sign.  
  
The gypsy woman had started doing a dance around Inuyasha.  
  
He felt instantly sleepy.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Where the hell I am I?  
  
"Urameshi! 'bout time you woke up!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
sorry I rushed to the plot really I think too fast but I hope you like it overall. 


	2. who the hell are you? part 1

I'm so happy! i have readers! I'm loved!Oh yeah I will try to make them longer. I was in a rush.  
  
Thankie to my first two reviewers  
  
evil ketchup dudette  
  
and   
  
Mysterious Kitsune  
  
Discliamer: I don't own inuyasha. get out of my fanfic if you're going to tease me  
  
about it.  
  
Inuyasha woke up   
  
"Where the hell am I...."  
  
"Urameshi 'bout time you woke up!"  
  
Inuyasha stared across the room in a chair was a guy with nasty jelly orange hair.  
  
"Who the hell are you man!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Maybe it's a minor concussion. maybe amnesia" said a calm voice from the corner.  
  
There was another red haired woman or man? he/she looked to feminish to be a boy and to much of manish to be girl.  
  
"Who the heck are you people?" Inuyasha yelled again throwing his hands in the air.  
  
'wait....These are human hands!' He thought. 'this wan't his mortal night....it wasn't even night!'  
  
He picked at his hair. This wasn't his HIS hair! It wasn't his hair at all!  
  
"Who am I?" He wondered out loud.  
  
"If it is a concussion, we should get him medical attention." The He/She said.  
  
"Kurama, (so that's his name!) you don't get things straight do you?" said a mini man with black hair.  
  
"what do you mean Hiei?" Kurama and Kuwabara questioned.  
  
"I- well don't you notice this isn't Yusuke's scent? It isn't even his aura anymore."   
  
Kurama sniffed.   
  
"You're right,"   
  
All three looked down on inuyasha.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" They choursed.   
  
"No, tell me who the fuck you people?"  
  
"M-my name is Kuwabara." Jelly Hair stammered.  
  
"Mine is Kurama." the feminish man said.  
  
"I'm not telling you ANYTHING until you tell me who you are." The black haired pipsqueak said harshly.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha ( ummm I don't know what Inuyasha's last name is I'll make up one.) Shiro."  
  
"Very well my name is Hiei."  
  
I hate borin parts like this! Why do I have to write boring parts! this is only one. okay? The next chapter will be interesting! 


	3. Who the hell are you? part 2

"Explain," inuyasha said. " who are you people? who am i? why am i here? why is my hair sooo short!? What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"you truly don't know......." The guy who called himself Kurama muttered.  
  
"WHATDYA MEAN YA DON'T FUCKING KNOW?" Kuwabara yelled. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET? Wewereatthecastlewithfoursaintbeasts (I just want to start off with the saint beasts place okay?) andwedeafeatedallofthemyougothurtreallybadfightingoffthelastsainbeastdudeandyoualmostdiedthenigavemyengerytoyouandthenyousurvived!Haha!isavedyourbutt!" Kuwabara said in one breath.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there trying to make make out the words jellyhead said.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ugh, My head feels like a hammer's bin poundin' on my head for hours........"   
  
Yusuke had woken up in a freaky,dusty,musty looking purple tent. His vision was blurred, but he could see two figures hovering over him.  
  
"Are you sure he's okay?" A girl's voice asked.  
  
"K-K-k-k-keiko...............?" Yusuke said quietly.  
  
"Inuyasha! you're alright! Who's keiko!?" One of the creatures said crouching down quickly. He's vision came into focus.  
  
There standing over him was a beautiful girl, more beautiful than keiko (can't believe I thought that), She had long raven black hair pulled into a high ponytail held with a white ribbon with two strands of hair hanging loose,she was wearing a big black t-shirt with white letters saying AEROSMITH ROX! on the front, she was also wearing loose fitting black jeans with a gold chain looped into her pocket. Her face nicely tanned with three freckles on each heavenly structured cheek, her eyes were a beautiful, they were a beautiful mixture of green and brown giving her skin a more creamy texture. she smelled of strong wildflowers and lilacs-   
  
'Wait, ' Yusuke thought. 'How can I smell her? This place is too musty to smell anything. How can I smell her?'  
  
"Hello earth to INUYASHA! blah.......blah......blah.........blah................." The angel said yelling.  
  
"Look here wench you need to stop fucking yelling in my ears or I'm gonna-"  
  
'Wait, INUYASHA? Who the hell is inuyasha?'  
  
Yusuke looked to the side. He saw long white hair covering,like, half of the room.  
  
He put his hands to his head,   
  
'Now what's this?"   
  
He felt a furry thingy on top of his head. the things immeaditely twitched.   
  
"What the hell is this?  
  
to be continued.......................  
  
How'd you like that chappie? 


End file.
